Eyes
by Snow Coyote
Summary: Helen views another side of D'Void after she flees from Null Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ben 10 characters.

''We wandered for hours. We should be near D'Void's citadel,'' a rebel said to Helen, Manny, Pierce, etc. He frowned at them as their feet contacted most rocks in the Null Void. His sore legs were why he winced.

Manny turned his head before he faced the other freedom fighter. He began to frown. ''Are you exhausted? Are your legs sore from roaming the Null Void?'' he inquired.

''To answer your questions, I am exhausted and my legs are very sore,'' the rebel said.

''You can rest on a Null Guardian's back. You might be able to slumber on the Null Guardian after you avoid its fangs,'' Manny said.

The rebel's eyes narrowed. ''The Null Guardians are D'Void's pets. I am aware of how deadly they are.''

''Imagine D'Void's slaves walking into the Kormite mines and carrying Kormite to a drill near his citadel. They are unable to rest at all!  
You are fortunate to slumber on a bed in our home,'' Manny said while he continued to frown.

''We are going to defeat D'Void so that everyone will rest in the Null Void,'' Pierce said to the rebel.

''At least there aren't any Null Guardians near us!'' the rebel exclaimed with a sudden grin.

The freedom fighters gasped at the same time as soon as a Null Guardian appeared. The rebel's eyes widened after his associates faced him and scowled.

''Of course a Null Guardian appears!'' another freedom fighter muttered after he glanced at the creature.

The territorial Null Guardian screeched before it snapped at the rebels.

After dodging the Null Guardian's teeth, Manny revealed two guns. He aimed them at the Null Guardian.

''I just had a thought,'' the exhausted rebel said. His eyes settled on the rest of the freedom fighters. ''We might avoid the Null Guardians and eventually come across additional creatures.''

''STOP TALKING!'' the rebel's associates shouted.

Helen gasped as soon as the Null Guardian approached Manny. She rolled to Manny until she held him. She moved him to one side.

''Thanks, Helen,'' Manny said.

''No problem!'' Helen grinned before she released Manny.

The Null Guardian struck Helen with a tentacle.

Helen cried out before she was knocked down.

All of Manny's eyes widened in shock. ''Helen!'' he exclaimed before he helped her stand.

''I'm fine, Manny. Thanks,'' Helen said as she grinned another time.

Pierce viewed the Null Guardian while he dodged its teeth. He seized a tentacle until it screeched and writhed. ''The Null Guardian can take us to D'Void's citadel,'' he said to his companions. Pierce observed the other rebels seizing tentacles. He focused on the noisy Null Guardian.  
''Take us to D'Void!'' Pierce exclaimed with a frown. He and his associates were lifted until the Null Guardian flew to D'Void's citadel.


	2. Chapter 2

The Null Guardian continued to writhe as it flew by D'Void's home. It screeched again until the rebels fell and landed on their feet.  
Distressed, it flew far from the citadel.

The freedom fighters scowled as soon as they viewed many Null Guardians near slaves and a drill. They observed the slaves dumping Kormite by the drill.

A slave winced as he carried Kormite at a snail's pace. His eyes closed before he collapsed on his knees. He opened them and gasped after he released a bowl. He saw Kormite and the bowl on the ground.

A Null Guardian snarled as it flew to the slave.

''Please don't harm me!'' the slave exclaimed. His body trembled uncontrollably. ''I was exhausted! I'll place the Kormite in the bowl before I dump it into the pit near the drill.''

The Null Guardian snapped at the slave before the latter stood.

Trembling again, the slave stepped back. ''I won't collapse again,'' he said. He gathered Kormite before he placed it in the bowl. The inhabitant of the Null Void's steps were fast.

Manny faced his exhausted companion before he frowned another time. ''Are you going to gripe about being exhausted again?'' he inquired.  
He observed the rebel shaking his head back and forth at a snail's pace.

''The Null Guardians probably injured a few slaves,'' Pierce said to the other rebels.

A rebel tilted his head in confusion. ''How can you tell?'' he wished to know.

Pierce glanced at a slave as the latter carried a bowl of Kormite with one arm. The slave's other arm was gone.

The rebel gasped after he saw the one-armed slave.

''Null Guardians tend to carry children far from their parents. The children are forced to work in the Kormite mines,'' Helen said to the rebel.

''Why are you mentioning enslaved children, Helen?'' the rebel inquired.

''I am revealing another example of how cruel the Null Guardians are,'' Helen said.

''Do slaves die of exhaustion?'' the rebel wished to know.

''Some questions should not be answered,'' Pierce said to his associate.

The rebels focused on D'Void's citadel. They gasped after D'Void stepped out of his home. They viewed his eyes as they widened.

''Rebels near my citadel?'' D'Void inquired.

The freedom fighters gasped as soon as a baby Null Guardian flew out of the citadel.

''I never saw a baby Null Guardian!'' a rebel exclaimed.

D'Void faced the baby before he frowned. ''You should be in your crib, D'Vine,'' he said.

''D'Vine?'' Manny muttered.

''Why aren't you in your crib?'' D'Void wished to know.

D'Vine wrapped her tentacles around D'Void's upper body. She kissed his face.

D'Void grinned at D'Vine. ''You wish to be with me?'' he inquired.

D'Vine screeched before she released D'Void.

''The slaves are going to be liberated, D'Void!'' Manny exclaimed.

D'Void faced the rebels until his eyes increased in size another time. He scowled at them. He focused on the Null Guardians.  
''End the rebels' lives slowly and painfully!'' D'Void said.

The Null Guardians approached the freedom fighters.

D'Void and D'Vine grinned at the same time.


	3. Chapter 3

Helen rolled far from the Null Guardians. She went by D'Void and D'Vine before she entered the citadel. She glanced over her shoulder until her eyes increased in size.

Two Null Guardians shrieked as they followed Helen.

*I don't know if Manny and the other rebels are following me. I dread the thought of the Null Guardians killing them* Helen thought. She looked ahead before she rolled into another hall. *I will search for my companions after I avoid the Null Guardians!* Helen mused.  
She glanced back for a moment. The Null Guardians were not present.

*I am fast, but I must not let my guard down for a second!* Helen thought. She began to roll into a dark chamber. *I'll remain in here until D'Void's Null Guardians are gone* she mused.

Helen tilted her head in curiosity after she saw a bed near a crib. Her eyes became wide as she gasped. *I am in D'Void's chamber?!* she thought.

Helen approached the crib at a snail's pace. She smiled when she viewed a pink blanket and a few stuffed animals in the crib. ''The stuffed animals are very adorable! The blanket is cute!'' Helen muttered. She liked the two kittens' big eyes and smiles in particular.  
*The pony is adorable* she thought after she saw another animal.

Footsteps were why Helen gasped and turned her head. *D'Void?* she mused with big eyes. She rolled until she was in a corner.

The rebel gasped again after D'Void and D'Vine entered the chamber.


	4. Chapter 4

''It is time for bed, D'Vine,'' D'Void said as he grinned at the Null Guardian.

Helen smiled after D'Vine embraced D'Void and kissed his face another time. She viewed D'Void's grin while it remained on his face.  
Her eyes were on D'Void as he rested his head on the baby's body. His arms were around D'Vine's form.

''I was more than happy to adopt you a week ago, D'Vine,'' D'Void said. His scowl returned as he focused on D'Vine. ''I adopted you after rebels killed your parents. Adult Null Guardians pursued the killers, but they never ended their lives.''

Helen's eyes widened in absolute disbelief while she frowned. *I never killed adult Null Guardians!* Her jaw dropped at a snail's pace.  
*I remember Manny and a few other rebels departing around the time D'Vine's parents were killed. Manny never revealed where he and the others went.*  
Helen shook her head.

D'Void placed D'Vine in her crib. He proceeded to place the blanket on her. He lifted one of the stuffed kittens until D'Vine embraced it.  
Another kitten was used as a pillow.

Helen began to smile another time. *I am viewing another side of D'Void. A loving side. D'Void cherishes his baby.*

Another frown replaced Helen's smile after she remembered observing D'Void's slaves earlier. *Slaves were unable to rest and I saw a one-armed slave.*

''Do you recall the drill by Daddy's citadel, D'Vine?'' D'Void inquired.

D'Vine cooed.

''The drill will tear between dimensions until Daddy is able to conquer the world. Daddy will lead the Null Guardian army.  
You can pursue humans or devour them, D'Vine!'' D'Void said.

Disbelief caused Helen's eyes to widen another time. *I must not let D'Void conquer the world! I have to defeat him as soon as possible.  
D'Void might be a loving father, but he also enslaves almost everyone in the Null Void.*

Helen gasped. *Slaves created D'Vine's crib?* Her eyes increased in size again. *Null Guardians probably stole stuffed animals from enslaved children!* Helen thought. She imagined tears streaming down a kid's face after a Null Guardian took a toy. *D'Vine cherishes the stolen toys* she mused.

Helen saw the doorway. *I have to locate Manny and the others. D'Void will not conquer the world.*

Helen began to gasp again after the wheels on her feet squeaked.


	5. Chapter 5

D'Void faced a corner until he glowered. ''A trespasser!'' he exclaimed. He continued to focus on the corner. ''Where are you hiding?'' D'Void inquired.

Helen saw a sudden nasty grin on D'Void's face.

''Hide and seek!'' the villain exclaimed.

Helen trembled. *What is D'Void going to do to me after he finds me?* she thought. She viewed the doorway another time. *I might be fast enough to evade D'Void* Helen pondered.

D'Void pointed at Helen. ''I found you!'' he exclaimed as he grinned. He reached for Helen while the latter's eyes widened in horror.

D'Vine began to sob.


	6. Chapter 6

D'Void turned his head while he frowned. He walked to the crib until he viewed D'Vine sobbing. ''Daddy is here,'' he said before he lifted D'Vine.  
He embraced D'Vine again.

*How is it possible for a man to cherish his baby and enslave children?* Helen pondered.

''Are you hungry?'' D'Void wished to know.

D'Vine continued to sob.

D'Void saw the corner another time until he carried D'Vine out of the chamber.

Helen's shoulders slumped while she relaxed for a moment. She rolled out of the bedroom. She ceased rolling when she saw D'Void and D'Vine in a kitchen. Her eyes became wide another time.

Father and baby ate one slice of chocolate cake together. D'Void held a plate. He smiled after D'Vine kissed him again.

After grinning another time, Helen remembered D'Void's slaves. Her frown returned as D'Void and D'Vine ate the rest of the cake slice.

Helen gasped after Pierce and Manny appeared with other rebels. She grinned at them.

D'Void viewed the freedom fighters until his eyes widened in shock.


	7. Chapter 7

''How did you dodge the Null Guardians?'' Helen wished to know as she focused on the freedom fighters.

''Luck and speed,'' Pierce said to Helen.

''The Null Guardians are still searching for us, Helen,'' Manny said.

D'Void dropped the paper plate as he viewed Helen.

''Manny?'' Helen muttered while her frown came back.

Manny tilted his head in curiosity.

''Did you kill two adult Null Guardians?'' Helen wished to know.

Manny's jaw dropped while his eyes became bigger. ''Yes,'' he said.

D'Void scowled at Manny.

Helen gasped. *I was correct about the killer of D'Vine's parents* she thought.

Manny faced D'Void prior to a scowl. He approached his enemy. He aimed two weapons at him. ''You two are under arrest!'' he exclaimed.

''Why is D'Vine under arrest?'' Pierce wished to know.

''D'Vine is associated with D'Void,'' Manny said.

D'Vine snarled until she flew to the rebels.

D'Void's eyes were wide another time. *D'Vine is trying to protect me?* he thought. He gasped after a rebel struck D'Vine twice. ''D'Vine!'' D'Void exclaimed while the baby sobbed.

The rebel seized all of D'Vine's tentacles. He held the baby upside down.


	8. Chapter 8

''You are hurting the baby again!'' Helen exclaimed as her eyes increased in size.

''D'Vine!'' D'Void exclaimed with a frown.

D'Vine tried to bite the rebel's hand.

''That's my girl!'' D'Void said while he grinned.

D'Vine wailed after the rebel struck her multiple times.

Helen gasped with D'Void. She saw tears in D'Void's eyes.

D'Void concentrated on the rebel as his body trembled with rage.

*D'Void refuses to reveal his tears. He probably wonders if his enemies will view him as weak if he sobs* Helen thought.

''You are going to perish slowly and painfully for hurting my baby!'' D'Void said to the freedom fighter.

D'Vine struggled until the rebel released her. She flew to D'Void before he embraced her.

''Daddy is here,'' D'Void said another time.

*The loving father* Helen mused while she smiled. She turned her head and gasped after she saw many Null Guardians. She faced her associates.  
''I guess the Null Guardians are eager to pursue us another time,'' Helen said.

The Null Guardians pursued the rebels.

D'Void sobbed with D'Vine.

The End


End file.
